Zuma and the Sad Lights (part 1)
This is Zuma's adventure. The Pups are all visiting a small town, and Zuma makes a friend whose grandma had a rough life. Somehow, he and Frosty travel back in time to a faithful, and the two are reluctant to work together to give the day a new twist. Dialogue (The PAW Patrol is on a train ride through the forest) (Marshall and Penelope are fidgeting) Marshall: I can't wait! I can't wait! Penelope: Me neither! I'm so excited I could scream! *Quietly* yay... Skye: Of course you're both excited. We're going to see Rosie and Majesty again! Rubble: I can't believe were going to see Rosie's cousin hatch. Rocky: I wonder what kind of Pokemon it will be. Lilac: Maybe it will be another little Vulpix. Chase: Maybe it's a Pokemon that's a pup. Skye: Or a Fire-Type! Penelope: I don't what it will be, but I hope it will be so cute and sweet as Rosie. Marshall: Me too. (The pups all laugh) (Penelope notices Zuma nearby) (He isn't laughing) (That's not like him...) (Penelope walk over to him) Penelope: Are you all right, Zuma? Zuma: *grumpily* I'm fine. Penelope: You don't sound fine. Zuma: *grumily* I said I'm fine! Penelope: Are you in a bad mood? Zuma: Yes I am! Penelope: Why are you so grumpy? Zuma: Leave me alone! Penelope: *Whimper* *Quietly* okay... (She walks away from him) (Later...) (The train stops at a small town) (Penelope reads the sign) "Firelight Town" This is our stop. (The train door opens) (Ryder walks out carrying a bag) (The pups walk out after him) (Marshall and Penelope run out excited) (Then Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Lilac walk out too) (Zuma walks out last) (He's still grumpy) (Three familiar cats walk out) Zap: Hey, you were right, Frosty. They did come here. Dixie: "Firelight Town: Where you're embraced with warm hearts" Ugh. That is so sappy. Frosty: Nevermind the town. I know they'll separate, so let's separate too. Zap: Alright then. (The cats go in separate directions) (The pups walk to where they're staying) (They go inside and find two familar face) Marshall & Penelope: Rosie! (They run over to Rosie, who runs to them) (They all hug) Rosie: Penelope! Marshall! I missed you! Skye: Hey, Rosie's learned to talk. Majesty: Hello, pups. Hi, Ryder. (The pups and Ryder greet her) (except... Zuma) (Penelope and Marshall look at a pink egg) Penelope: Ooh! It's really pretty. Marshall: I guess it's not another Vulpix. But I can't wait to see your new cousin! Penelope: Me too! Ryder: We all can't wait. (The pups all agree with him, if you don't count the grumpy one) (Zuma is lying on a pillow, still really grumpy) (Rocky walks over to him) Rocky: Are you all right, Zuma? Zuma: I'm fine! Rocky: You don't sound fine. You sound... grumpy. Zuma: *Loudly* Oh, yeah! Well, you guys never understand me! You'd 'wather' talk about a 'wotten' old egg than see that I has my feelings hurt! And I can't believe no ever pays attention to me, 'anymowe'! (He runs out in frustration) Rocky: Zuma! Wait! Don't go! (The others look at each other) (They heard Zuma's outburst) What did we do? Penelope: I think we hurt his feelings... Rubble: How did we do that? Penelope: Something must have happened to him, and all we did was talk about Rosie and the egg. Chase: And he became so frustrated that he said all that out loud. Marshall: I feel really bad. Skye: We all do. Majesty: I think you should find and say you're sorry for not paying attention to him. Lilac: Ah'm up for that idea! Who else is? (The others agree) {To Be Continued} Marshall: Bird feathers. I don't like 'To Be Continueds'.... (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes